Huesos, yo y mi otro yo
by Annbones
Summary: Booth recibe consejos de alguien muy conocido. Mi contribución al bienestar colectivo en forma de intento de historia humoristica.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la autora: Aquí estoy de nuevo, segunda historia del día, parece que las vitaminas están funcionando y ya hasta me trabaja mejor el cerebro, ja ja. Pero esta historia requiere de explicación previa. Como comenté alguna vez, soy de Argentina, un maravilloso país donde se habla el idioma español pero con ciertos modismos, expresiones, frases, e incluso palabras provenientes del lunfardo, el idioma utilizado sobre todo del tango y en parte originado por la mezcla de culturas de las que está formado nuestro ser nacional. Desde que comencé a escribir historias de Bones, siempre traté de hacerlo de forma neutral, en parte porque sé que la mayoría de quienes aquí leen son de España y otros países donde se utiliza el tú en lugar del vos y otras diferencias, en parte también me sonaba raro escribir de vos cuando en las traducciones de los capítulos se hablaban de tú. Pero creo que cada país tiene su riqueza, y quería hacer algo bien cómico con esas expresiones populares tan auténticas que no son iguales si se traducen aún en el mismo idioma.

Si leyeron toda la explicación, les agradezco un millón de veces, no sin antes advertirles dos cosas:

1º - Esta historia está calificada como M porque he utilizado ciertas expresiones y frases que son consideradas vulgares o groseras (guarangas, que le decimos por aquí). Las escribí porque las consideraba necesarias para el objetivo que me propongo, en la vida real prácticamente no las utilizo, soy una señorita ;). Pero, considerense advertidos, como se dice, "el que avisa no es traidor".

2º - Evidentemente, no soy dueña de Bones, se nota, ¿cierto?

**Huesos, yo y mi otro yo**

Tumbado en una reposera, al sol, con los anteojos negros sobre la cabeza, el agente Booth decide no cuestionarse su buena suerte de ese día. Aquel sábado Huesos lo había llamado por la mañana para discutir algunos detalles del caso que acababan de cerrar y su habitual discusión sobre temas varios terminó con la invitación de ella a la piscina de su edificio.

Así que allí estaba, en traje de baño, untado apropiadamente con crema protectora luego de otra discusión con Huesos, observando desde su lugar cómo ella se refrescaba en la amplia piscina.

A pesar del calor, no había demasiada gente en el lugar. De seguro porque en aquel elegante edificio todos los departamentos poseían aire acondicionado, a diferencia de aquel donde él residía, donde una piscina hubiera generado más concurrencia que si regalaran algo.

Ella estaba sentada en los escalones, sumergida en el agua hasta la cintura, con su discreto biquini de dos piezas negro, que a pesar de cubrirla apropiadamente no lograba disimular las curvas de su esbelto cuerpo y resaltaba espectacularmente su piel levemente bronceada y el color de sus ojos.

El agente entrecerró los ojos, observando con atención a su compañera totalmente relajada.

- Está muy buena, ¿no? ¡Qué pedazo de mina!-.

La voz masculina sonando tan cerca de su oído lo sobresaltó. En la reposera de al lado, tumbado exactamente igual que él, había un chico como de unos 17 años.

Se veía… se veía realmente extraño.

Bajando los anteojos para observarlo por encima de ellos, el agente notó que aquel muchacho era semi – transparente, casi como el fantasma de una película.

- ¿Qué demon…? – exclamó sobresaltado, incorporándose rápidamente-.

- Ey, tranquilo, macho, tranquilo- El muchacho levantaba las manos para apaciguarlo – Mirá, nada más soy… digamos… alguien que conocés bastante bien-.

El agente lo observó con mayor atención ante estas palabras. Atlético, cabello castaño claro que se encrespaba un poco en la nuca, una pequeña cicatriz en el…

¡Dios mío, soy yo! El pensamiento lo golpeó como un mazazo en la cabeza.

- Ok, ok, no hace falta que te asustés, chabón – lo increpó el chico con descaro – Por ahí el sol te calentó mucho el marote y estás viendo cosas raras – ahora se tumbaba nuevamente con los brazos detrás de la cabeza – Yo nada más te comento lo que vos ya sabés. La Dra. está como un camión, ¿o no?-.

- Si, claro, pero…- el agente sólo podía balbucir.

- ¿Y qué estás esperando, boludo? Mirala, mamita, esas piernas, ese culo… - el chico señalaba a su compañera, quien ahora ejecutaba unos largos en la pileta - ¿Te acordás cuando se vistió de Roxy? Si hubiera tenido una maestra así…-.

- Sssií… pe…pero… - con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza miraba al adolescente a su lado, y luego a su alrededor. Nadie parecía haber notado nada extraño.

- ¡Dejate de joder, carajo! ¿No te dije que soy una alucinación? ¡Está todo bien, flaco! – el chico observaba con sorna al adulto a su lado.

- Pero… yo…quiero decir, ella…- el agente trataba de explicarse ante sí mismo.

- Si, si, si, ya sé, vos ahora sos todo un caballero, le abrís la puerta del auto, la dejas pasar primero, bla bla bla, todas esas gansadas. Pero decime una cosa, a ver, caballero, ¿a qué no le mirás bien el culo o las gambas cuando se sienta en la camioneta o cuando pasa por delante tuyo? -.

- Ella es sólo mi compañera- respondió ahora el agente, ya más tranquilo, sólo aguardando con paciencia a que la alucinación con su yo adolescente terminara.

- Y yo soy San Martín, Maradona, y Perón. A otro perro con ese hueso, yo no me como ese chamuyo. ¿Que te pensás, que me chupo el dedo? Hablando de eso, a ella no le chuparía el dedo, pero sí...-.

- ¡Sssshhh!-.

- Mirá, serás más grande, pero con esta mina seguís igual de pelotudo que yo- sentenció con rotundidad el joven- Y si no movés el expediente rápido se la va a enganchar otro y ahí si, ¡te vas a cantarle a Gardel!- ¿Te acordás de Sully? Tu supuesto amigo y compañero, ja ja , digo yo, con amigos así, ¿quién necesita enemigos? Encima esta le cuenta a la otra chusma que le decían maní porque tenía pedazo de... - nuevamente el agente lo silenció con un sonoro chistido.

- No puedo hacer nada – contestó el adulto, encogiéndose de hombros.

- No, claro que no podés hacer nada – el chico se encoge también de hombros y continua como quien no quiere la cosa – Como te gusta más quedarte en el bulín haciéndote la del mono…

- Wow, espera, ¡No te lo permito! – el ex – ranger se incorporó en la reposera, su dedo índice en alto amenazando a aquel adolescente atrevido.

- Sí que me lo permitís, porque yo soy vos, ¿entendés, salamín? Y evidentemente, necesitás ayuda, se ve que estás acumulando afrecho hace rato y ya no pensás bien. Acordate, a ver, ¿Cuánto hace que no mojás?- el chico lo miraba interrogante - ¿Cuánto hace que te imaginas a tu compañerita con la bata del laburo y traje de Eva abajo? Decime, ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que te imaginaste con ella en el catre, en pelotas los dos? ¿No es cierto que no te gustaría hacer cornudo a nadie pero por esta mina no te molestaría aunque sea ser el pata de lana? ¡Si estás hasta las manos! ¡Contestame, dale!-.

- Es… es que ella no quiere – contestó Booth después de una larga pausa, si realmente estaba hablando consigo mismo no perdía nada con seguir la conversación.

- ¡Andá! – el muchacho enfatizaba sus palabras con un gesto de su mano – Si todo el mundo dice que harían buena pareja y todo eso.-.

- Pero a ella no le importa lo que piense todo el mundo-.

- No, claro, a ella le importa lo que vos pensés, ¿o no te diste cuenta? ¿Qué más necesitás? Mirá, si yo hubiera tenido una compañerita así… - se detiene y finge pensar, con un dedo sobre la sien - ¡Mamá, la parto al medio! – exclama con entusiasmo – Después de ponerme de novio con ella, claro- acota – Si vos que sos un boludón grande, estás hecho un tarado y ni la tocaste, yo puedo ser un poco meloso, así romanticón, como le gusta a las pibas, ¿viste? – el chico sonríe ahora con sinceridad.

- Pero no tienes una compañera así, de manera que no lo entiendes- sentencia el agente un poco molesto – Las cosas no son iguales en el mundo adulto-.

- ¿Ya empezaste con la huevada de la edad del pavo? Mi vieja me tiene podrido con eso… No soy un pendejo… - en ese momento la voz del chico se va esfumando para ser sustituida por otra más aguda.

- ¡Booth! ¡Booth! – abre los ojos para encontrarse a su compañera parada frente a él en su biquini, y nota el agua cayendo de su cabello mojado hacia el valle de sus pechos.

- ¡Huesos! – el agente se incorpora sobresaltado nuevamente – Yo… eh… - mira hacia uno y otro lado, comprobando que su yo adolescente ya no estaba allí, como tampoco el resto de la gente – Creo que me quedé dormido – se disculpa pasándose una mano por el cabello.

- No hay problema – sonríe ella, sentándose a su lado – Pero… quiero hacerte una pregunta – se inclina hacia él, al tiempo que pasa la lengua por sus labios sin dejar de mirarlo-.

Cuando ella está a pocos centímetros de su boca, siente como coloca su mano sobre su pantalón, exactamente en el sitio donde el vientre cambia de nombre y su piel se eriza.

- ¿También traes la pistola para bañarte en la piscina? – pregunta ella, soltando el aliento caliente sobre su boca.

Él se separa lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos cómodamente y notar la chispa de deseo brillando en ellos.

Sin contestar una palabra, su mano se dirige a la nuca de ella, donde se topa con el nudo del biquini y lo desata con un movimiento diestro.

Las tiras caen, revelando sus pechos redondos y llenos, y ella se endereza, como orgullosa de mostrárselos.

Con la mano que mantiene en su nuca, la acerca hasta su rostro, la tiene a pocos centímetros, nuevamente nota su respiración agitada mientras su otra mano sube en busca de aquellos senos…

- ¡Booth! ¡Booth!- ahora escucha su nombre como si viniera de muy lejos y nota una mano posada sobre su hombro sacudiéndolo decididamente. Abre los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con su compañera delante, envuelta en una toalla, y se incorpora rápidamente.

- Te quedaste dormido – sonríe ella, entre pícara y avergonzada, al tiempo que se sienta a su lado.

- El agua está un poco fría ya… - continua mientras lo mira directamente a los ojos con expresión que no puede descifrar – pero diría que es justo lo que te conviene ahora-.

* * *

><p>Siéntanse con libertad de opinar y comentar lo que quieran, bueno o malo. Y si algo no se entiende, pregunten y también responderé.<p>

Espero al menos haber hecho reír a alguien, con eso me voy a dormir contenta.

¡Gracias por leer!

Besos

Ana


	2. Chapter 2

No pensaba en realidad seguir con esta historia, pero me he encariñado tanto con el personaje… Y entre él y mi musa conspiran en mi contra para que lo haga aparecer de nuevo, ja ja.

**Corrección de última hora**: La principal conspiradora aquí ha sido Caris Bennet, creo que le ha gustado mucho el personaje ;) ¡Gracias por tu apoyo, tus comentarios y tus ideas!

Esta historia no es en realidad la continuación de la anterior, sólo es una aparición más de Boothy como me lo han apodado por ahí, se supone que después de la primera pero sin seguir un hilo argumental, ¿se entiende? Advierto nuevamente que al igual que la anterior, contiene lenguaje vulgar, de ese que a personas cultas como los que leemos aquí no se nos ocurre utilizar ;)

Mil agradecimientos a quienes me han escrito reviews y un par de respuestas:

Pimar: ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Para que no te quedes con la duda, las "gambas" son las piernas ;)

Sakuchik: Compatriota, la espera para la 7º temporada me tiene muy muy ansiosa, digamos que esta es mi manera de poner al mal tiempo buena cara y reírme un poco.

Aclaración: Lo de siempre, ya lo saben, no soy ese &%$ de HH que nos tiene tontos mirando el calendario…

**Payasos**

El cadáver había sido encontrado aquella vez en un circo, famoso por el gran show montado justamente por sus payasos.

¡Payasos!

Exactamente aquello que más asustaba al agente Booth.

No sabía exactamente porqué pero en presencia de uno de estos personajes, su corazón sólo se ponía a latir acelerado, y no podía evitar una mueca en su rostro.

Huesos, en cambio, tan tranquila como siempre. Era claro que si no la impresionaban los cadáveres descompuestos, un hombre con maquillaje era algo inofensivo.

Caminaban los dos por el centro de la carpa, el circo estaba alejado de la ciudad de manera que aún no había llegado el resto del equipo.

Huesos, arrodillada junto al cuerpo, le enumeraba en voz alta las características principales para determinar a primera vista si había algo sospechoso en aquella muerte.

- ¿Qué esperás para abrazarla, huevón? – el agente giró en redondo buscando al propietario de aquella voz ya conocida para él, no era la primera vez que tenía esta ¿visita? ¿alucinación?. No sabría cómo describirla.

- Te asustan los payasos, no las alturas, grandulón – se burló la voz.

Levantó la vista, y efectivamente allí estaba, sentado muy tranquilamente en lo alto de la escalera que conducía a la cuerda floja, su yo adolescente lo miraba con sorna.

Apartándose de su compañera, como si fuera a investigar por aquella zona de la carpa, se acercó a la escalerilla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió en un susurro apremiante.

- Conmigo no te podés hacer el tonto, sabés porqué estoy acá – respondió prontamente el chico – Poné a laburar la cabeza, a ver si se te prende la lamparita.

- Pe…pero – el agente no encontraba las palabras para definir que aquel no era el mejor momento para tener una alucinación, no con ella tan cerca.

- Te pregunté qué esperabas para abrazarla, ese era el trato, ¿no? Vos la abrazás a ella cuando se asusta, ella te abraza a vos cuando vos te asustás, es simple. ¿O me vas a negar que tenés un cagazo bárbaro? ¡Qué increíble, che! Un jovato como vos, asustado de un tipo con la jeta pintada, parece mentira…

- ¡Yo no estoy asustado! – exclamó el agente, demasiado alto para su conveniencia.

Desde el otro lado de la carpa, la Dra. Brennan levantó la vista y se extrañó de ver a su compañero tan lejos.

- Booth, ¿qué haces allí? – preguntó desconcertada.

El agente comenzó a acercarse, no sin antes dirigir una mirada nuevamente a las alturas, pero para su satisfacción, el muchacho ya no se encontraba allí.

- ¡Huesos! – exclamó, más contento - ¿Qué tenemos?

- Huesos, Huesos… No tenías un apodo más original para una mina que trabaja con "huesos", ¿no? Ella te podría decir… ¿qué? ¿Balas?- ahora caminando a su lado, allí estaba de nuevo su pesadilla.

- Oh, cállate – consiguió decir sin mover mucho los labios.

- No, balas no me gusta, suena a bala y nosotros somos bien machitos – le guiñaba un ojo ahora el muchacho – Aunque el viejo de ella te preguntó si eras gay, porque para no llevártela a la cama… Tendrías que hacerte revisar la vista, a ver si además de jovato estás medio chicato…

- ¡Que te calles te dije! – volvió a susurrar imperativamente.

- O por ahí es de tarado nomás que no te la trincás…-.

- Booth… - llamó la Dra.

- A ver, Huesos, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – preguntó el agente, juntando sus manos en su gesto característico, mientras se acercaba al cadáver.

- Bien, sexo masculino, alrededor de los 50 años – comenzó la Dra.

- Los calzoncillos y la pelada siempre son buenas pistas – rió el adolescente.

- Eh… bien, ¿qué más? – preguntó el agente, tratando de concentrarse en las palabras de su compañera y no en el chico.

- Es un asesinato. Tiene una lesión en la parte posterior del cráneo, causada por un objeto indeterminado, que ha provocado la pérdida inmediata de conciencia.

- ¡Huy! ¡Qué luz que es esta mina, loco! Tiene un agujero en el mate grande como un bache, y tiene que mirarlo de cerca para decir que no se lo hizo él solito-.

- La pérdida de sangre no fue rápida, pero al no estar despierto, no ha podido pedir ayuda, de forma que murió por la hemorragia- explicó la Dra.

- Mirá vos, yo pensé que eso rojo en el piso era salsa de tomate que se le cayó a alguien – acotó nuevamente el chico, dando vueltas alrededor del cadáver – Tiene más sangre que película de terror barata y esta dice que palmó por eso. ¡Chocolate por la noticia!

- Eh… entonces, ¿qué dices, Huesos? – preguntó el agente, tratando de mirar a su compañera y no al joven - ¿Llevamos todo al Jeffersonian?-.

- Si, necesitamos muestras de la tierra de alrededor y de los insectos presentes en los restos para Hodgins – la Dra. comenzó a incorporarse mientras se quitaba los guantes.

- ¡Epa, llegó la Navidad, qué pan dulce, mamita! – exclamó el joven cuando la Dra. quedó de espaldas a él.

- De acuerdo, entonces, sólo… sólo iré a hacer un llamado para ver cuánto tardarán en llegar – respondió el agente, al tiempo que sacaba su móvil y se dirigía a la entrada de la carpa.

- De acuerdo – respondió la Dra. observando a su compañero mientras se alejaba.

- ¿Adónde vas, salame? ¡Quedate! ¿No ves que ya te extraña? ¡Mírale la trompita de cordero degollado que puso! – señalaba.

- Tengo que trabajar – señaló el agente, aliviado al comprobar que a menos de una cuadra de distancia estaban llegando los equipos del FBI y el Jeffersonian.

- Laburar, laburar, al final sos más aburrido que bailar con la hermana… - el joven dejaba caer sus brazos en señal de rendición ante las respuestas del agente.

- No soy aburrido, soy profesional – respondió el agente, con una mirada de advertencia que hubiera intimidado al más duro criminal pero que no tuvo efecto alguno en aquel adolescente.

- Uh, si, chabón, es re – profesional cómo la mirás a tu compañerita. Decime, ¿en qué parte del contrato dice que tienen que desayunar, almorzar o cenar juntos? ¿Hay alguna cláusula de que tenés que acompañarla hasta la puerta de la casa? ¿O investigar a cada tipo que la mira o que la invita a salir?-.

- Soy profesional y un buen compañero, ¿de acuerdo? – responde enfadado y nervioso el agente, notando que los payasos comenzaban a acercarse al escuchar el ruido de los vehículos oficiales.

- Eh, macho, tranquilo, te pusiste más pálido que el fiambre de ahí adentro – el joven se acerca al agente, notando su nerviosismo ante la presencia de una gran cantidad de payasos que parecían acercarse de todas las áreas cercanas.

Lo siguiente que supo fue ver como su campo de visión se nublaba hasta desaparecer.

Cuando despertó, sólo tenía una sensación en su cabeza: unos labios suaves besándolo. Reconoció el perfume que flotaba en el aire inundando sus sentidos, era el de Huesos. Lo cual quería decir que era ella quien estaba besándolo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, movió sus labios en respuesta, disfrutando del contacto con los de ella, cuando…

- ¡Por fin, chabón!¡ Pensé que ibas a necesitar un mapa para encontrarle la boca! – la voz regocijada del adolescente era un punto en contra para disfrutar de aquel regalo que el cielo le estaba dando.

Adivinó más que vio que procedía de algún punto situado a la derecha de su cabeza, así que levantando sus manos cubrió las mejillas de ella para continuar sin interrupciones.

- Tapá todo lo que quieras, total para tooodo lo que estás haciendo… ¿Para qué tenés la lengua? ¡Usala, tarado! – exclamaba en tono de chanza su otro yo.

Con repentina decisión el agente pensó que si la iba a besar, tenía que hacerlo bien. Abrió más sus labios deslizando su lengua en el cálido interior de la boca de ella, escuchando tan sólo a medias las advertencias del adolescente de que "tampoco hacía falta comérsela".

Sus manos se deslizaron del rostro de su compañera hacia su cintura, cuando notó un fuerte golpe en una mejilla.

- ¡Booth! – Exclamó la antropóloga frente a sus ojos, entre enojada y asustada – No quise golpearte, pero no… no reaccionabas bien a la respiración boca a boca – terminó de explicar sonrojándose.

Sentándose, Booth descubrió que continuaba en el suelo de aquel circo, probablemente se había desmayado, y Huesos sólo había tratado de reanimarlo.

- ¡Bah! – exclamó una voz conocida a su oído – Por un chupón así, yo me banco una piña de Tyson, que me importa si me baja todos los dientes…

Mirando a la antropóloga que lo observaba con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados, por esta vez el agente decidió darle la razón a aquel muchacho molesto.

* * *

><p>Comentarios, preguntas, críticas, desafíos y lo que se les ocurra, ya saben dónde encontrarme... Aquí y ahora también en el LJ.<p>

Besos

Ana


	3. Chapter 3

Otra más… Una pequeña locura, este muchacho no me deja en paz :S

Como "no es bueno que el hombre esté solo", ahora Boothy tiene compañía…

Obvio que no soy HH (ni Hart Hanson ni Henry Hornsby) :D Sólo pretendo traer un poco de humor a este rincón del ciberespacio que tanto quiero.

**Tan corta**

- ¿Adónde vas, Huesos? – preguntó el agente al ver que su compañera tomaba el camino que conducía a su departamento.

- El médico dijo que no puedes dormir, has tenido una contusión, Booth. Así que me quedaré contigo esta noche – expresó su compañera, volviéndose apenas a mirarlo mientras manejaba.

- Si me voy a quedar despierto toda la noche, será en mi casa, no contigo que ni siquiera tienes una tv – expresó el agente cruzándose de brazos como niño caprichoso.

- Pues si yo me voy a quedar en tu casa, pasaré primero por la mía a buscar algo de ropa – la Dra. respondió con gesto también enfurruñado.

- ¡Bien! – respondió el agente volteando hacia la ventanilla.

- ¡Bien! – respondió la antropóloga, los ojos fijos en el camino.

- ¿Te vas a quedar con ella despierto toda la noche y estás pensando en ver la tele? ¿No aprendiste nada de las películas? ¡Esta es tu noche, macho! – la voz del adolescente molesto que ahora lo acompañaba a todos lados se escuchó de pronto en el oído del agente.

Viendo por el retrovisor, Booth pudo distinguir al muchacho, sentado allí en el asiento trasero, muy cómodamente.

- Solos en tu casa… toda la noche… - el joven pronunciaba estas palabras con expresión soñadora.

- ¡No le digás eso! ¿No sabés que él es un caballero? – lo interrumpió de pronto una voz femenina.

El adolescente volteó sobresaltado para encontrar a su lado una joven morena, tal vez de su misma edad, algo en sus rasgos indicaba ascendencia oriental. Vestía sólo falda corta de jean y camiseta de tirantes roja, y lo miraba con expresión ligeramente burlona.

- ¿Tengo monos en la cara? – le preguntó la joven, molesta del escrutinio al que la estaba sometiendo.

- Ahora yo también alucino, boludo, mirá lo que hacés – el joven se inclina hacia el adulto para señalarle la aparición a su lado.

Discretamente, el agente se gira para observar el asiento vacío excepto por el joven y en un susurro nervioso le indica que se calle.

Viendo la poca colaboración de su alter ego, el adolescente se gira hacia la chica y la observa con expresión arrogante.

- ¿Y a vos quién te dio vela en este entierro? – cuestiona.

- ¿Quién mejor para ayudar a mi futura amiga que la futura mejor artista y amiga Ángela Montenegro? – responde la adolescente con un gesto coqueto.

- ¡Ah! Pero vos todavía no te llamás Ángela… ¿Cómo te llamás?

- Queti – contesta la adolescente muy segura.

- ¿Queti? – pregunta confuso el joven.

-Quetimporta – sonrie de manera falsa – No te lo voy a decir.

- Que amargada, nena, ¿a quién te pensás que le voy a contar? Ni siquiera este – señaló con un gesto al agente que seguía discutiendo con su compañera – me hace caso.

La adolescente observó a la pareja sentada en el asiento delantero, discutían como si el camino a tomar para ir al apartamento de ella fuera lo más importante del mundo.

Cruzó una mirada con el chico a su lado, señalando a los adultos y moviendo la cabeza.

- Esta pavota… tanto que sabe para algunas cosas y tan corta para otras… Me parece que necesita uno de esos aparatos, ¿cómo se llaman?

- ¿Los aparatitos que andan a pilas?

- ¡No, esos no! – la joven dio un golpe en el hombro al chico - Aunque tampoco esté de más, yo digo uno de esos para ver bien, un… ¡un microscopio!-.

- Te lo digo yo, para mirarlo a este no necesita un microscopio, bebé…

- ¡No hablaba de eso!

- Ay, ella no habla de eso – respondió el joven en tono de burla – Seguro, y yo me chupo el dedo…

- Es que parece que fuera cierto que Dios le da pan a quien no tiene dientes… Si yo estuviera en su lugar, ¡ggrrr! Má que leyes de la física, vamos a romper la cama, milagro sería que sobreviviera, este está más bueno que comer dulce de leche con la mano…-.

- Bueno, si yo estuviera en el lugar de él…

- Estarías hecho un pelotudo como él… - lo interrumpe prontamente ella - En estas cosas es la mujer la que tiene que llevar las riendas, los hombres se creen que ellos mandan, pero es al revés. Una mina piola hace lo que quiere con un tipo – concluyó la morena mirándose las uñas.

-Entonces la doctora también es una boluda, o es que en la facultad no le enseñaron cómo levantarse a un tipo – acotó el muchacho y agregó – Aparte, a veces parece medio gata Flora, las cosas que le dice, las cosas que hace, yo no sé cómo este no se le tira encima-.

- Porque es un caballero, no como vos que sos un guarango ¿Qué es eso de gata Flora?-.

- ¿La gata Flora? Es la que si se...

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿Cómo le vas a decir eso? ¡Sos un guaso, un guarango!-.

- ¿Yo soy un guarango? Uh, perdón, lady Ángela, ¿quién habló de romper la cama?

- Era una expresión, un decir – restó importancia la joven - Y no dije ninguna grosería.

- Pero no me vas a decir que es no es cierto. Ella calienta la pava a propósito, todo eso de "soy muy buena en la cama", es para que éste pique-.

- Y bueno, pero si él no reacciona…

- Pero ¿no dijiste que es la mujer la que tiene que levantarse al tipo?

- Pero si el tipo es un salame que se queda en el molde como si la cosa no fuera con él, tendría que ser la Mujer Maravilla para lograr algo, ¿entendés, querido?

- No es así-.

- Te digo que sí.

- ¿Y vos que sabés?

- Más que vos, seguro.

- Las minas son todas iguales.

- Ustedes son todos iguales.

Desde el asiento delantero de la SUV el agente escucha a su yo adolescente discutir sin entender nada.

"_Genial, también mi alucinación tiene alucinaciones. A este paso terminaré en un loquero"._

* * *

><p>¿L<em>es <em>gustó?


End file.
